


Sky High

by mrua7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blimps & Dirigibles, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: Waverly, accompanied by Solo and Kuryakin, is invited to take a brief trip on the new Goodyear blimp.





	Sky High

Solo, Kuryakin and Mr. Waverly were passengers on the maiden voyage of the of Goodyear’s GZ-19 blimp. GZ standing for Goodyear-Zeppelin.  

The name stemmed from a partnership the company had made with the German Zeppelin company when both were building airships together, that was back before the war. However this Goodyear model came many years after the partnership had dissolved due to the start of World War II.

The airship hadn’t been painted with the familiar Goodyear name and the winged Mercury logo, making it somewhat anonymous for its first trip out.

Blimps, though not common, were still seen now and then as the United States Navy used them as well.

Alexander Waverly had been invited as a courtesy by the now Goodyear Aerospace Corporation which was the space and defense subsidiary of the Goodyear company.

In the post-war era, the division had diversified, making major contributions to the development of synthetic aperture radar. Yet here in 1963 they were now developing product lines innovating and making improvements in radar, aircraft canopies, bulletproof glass, a number of spacecraft related products, and the unique Goodyear Inflatoplane.

It was these recent developments that interested Waverly, especially bulletproof glass and perhaps the inflatable plane. The latter project had been for the U.S. Army, it was eventually cancelled when it could not find a "valid military use for an aircraft that could be brought down by a well-aimed bow and arrow."

Still Waverly thought it could have its uses, giving agents immediate access to a plane to make their possible escape in a dicy situation. It was worth investigation.

There were at least two versions: The GA-468, a single-seater which took five minutes to inflate. At full size, it was nearly 20 feet long, with a 22 foot wingspan.  It had a40 horsepower Nelson engine, and takeoff with a maximum load of 240 pounds. The aircraft was capable of flying 390 miles with an endurance of 6.5 hours. Maximum speed 72 miles per hour with a cruise speed of 60 mph.

Takeoff from turf was in 250 feet with 575 feet needed to clear a 50 foot obstacle. It landed in 350 feet. Rate of climb was 550 feet per minute.  Needless to say, it could give an escaping agent a bit of an advantage. Of course it would only be issued for certain situations and locations, and wouldn’t be available for every assignment.

There was a two-seater version as well,  2 inches shorter, but with a 6 foot longer wingspan than the GA-468. A more powerful 60 horsepower engine could power the 740 pounds of plane and passenger to 70 miles per hour although the range of the plane was limited to 275 miles.  After the tour in the Zeppelin, Waverly and his men would be taken to Teteboro airport in New Jersey to see a demonstration of the inflatable planes.

The blimps were actually housed in Suffeld Ohio at the Wingfoot Lake base, but this one had relaunched from Kennedy airport for this brief flight.

The agents and Waverly settled down in the passenger section of the long gondola located beneath the blimp, enjoying the view of the city in a more leisurely fashion, when compared to the view from a plane. So far the jaunt in the GZ-19 was going splendidly

 

Illya decided to go forward to observes as to how it was piloted, as this was one vehicle he’d never flown before, though he’d done his homework.

The airship engines, crew, and optional  payload accommodation, were typically housed in one or more gondolas suspended below the envelope.

This one however, had no payload, and there was a minimal crew. Only the captain, copilot and a steward who was to see to the passengers needs...that was serving them light refreshments.  

 

One of the managers for the Goodyear-Zeppelin program was present as well. His name was Armand Hall, a mousy sort of man who seemed somewhat nervous. He was constantly wiping his forehead with his handkerchief.

“Something worrying you Mr. Hall?” Napoleon asked, just to let the man know jittery disposition was obvious.

“Oh no, I always get a bit agitated when flying in one of these things. It makes me think of the Hindenburg and the U.S.S. Akron disasters. With a prestigious guest on board like Mr. Waverly, I guess it makes me all the more uneasy.”

“U.S.S. Akron?” Napoleon asked.”I’m not familiar with that.”

“I’m surprised you don’t know your own history Mr. Solo,” Waverly chimed in. The Akron was a helium-filled rigid airship operated by U.S. Navy in 1931 to 1933.  She was the world's first flying aircraft carrier, carrying Sparrowhawk fighter planes which could be launched and recovered while she was in flight.

One of the largest flying objects ever built at the time with the exception of the _Hindenburg_ and the _Graf Zeppelin II_  which were some 18 feet  longer and slightly more voluminous. However, the two German airships were filled with hydrogen, whilst the US Navy craft held the world record size for helium-filled airships.

Sadly the   _Akron_ was destroyed in a thunderstorm off the coast of New Jersey in 1933, killing all but three of the 76 crewmen and passengers. It was the greatest loss of life in any airship crash, greater than the Hindenburg which for some reason remains the more famous air disaster.”

“Interesting sir,”Napoleon felt properly chastised, but apparently Waverly wasn’t done with him yet.

“If you had done your homework before this outing, as I’m sure Mr. Kuryakin has, you would know that unlike the Hindenburg which was filled with highly flammable hydrogen, this Zeppelin uses non-flammable helium. The helium is maintained under low pressure, so small punctures don’t pose serious consequences for the airship.

These Goodyear blimps are non-rigid, meaning their shape isn’t maintained by a rigid internal structure. Inside their exterior envelope, is fitted with air–filled ballonets which are essentially airbags inside the outer skin of the airship. When inflated,  they reduce the volume available for the helium, making it more dense.

As the blimp ascends and descends, the internal ballonets expand or contract to compensate for density changes and to maintain uniform pressure in the envelope, that is the outer skin. The internal pressure of the lifting gas and air-filled ballonet bags maintains the shape of the airship's fabric skin.”

Napoleon said nothing, having been thoroughly dressed down.  He was sure if Illya were present, the knife would have been dug in deeper as his Russian partner would have chimed in, spouting more facts about Zeppelins.

Waverly was right about Kuryakin; being a voracious reader, he’d bone up on anything related to an assignment or in this case a jaunt in a big ballon.  


 

Just as Illya made it to the cockpit, a shot rang out there.  He was able to catch a quick glimpse of several men dressed in all too familiar green jumpsuits and black berets aiming their rifles at the pilot and co pilot.

He ducked back out of sight as he was was outnumbered five to one by the Thrushies. They couldn’t want the blimp, as what use would it be to them?  It wasn’t exactly a fast moving vehicle.

Unlike the Hindenburg this Zeppelin used non-flammable helium, which was maintained under low pressure, so small punctures didn’t pose serious consequences for the blimp.

The Goodyear blimps were non-rigid, meaning their shape wasn’t maintained by a rigid internal structure. Inside their exterior envelope, his model was fitted with air–filled ballonets.  

A ballonet was an air bag inside the outer skin of an airship which, when inflated, reduced the volume available for the helium, making it more dense.

As the blimp ascended and descended, the internal ballonets expanded or contracted to compensate for density changes and to maintain uniform pressure in the envelope, that is the outer skin.

The envelope, or skin of an airship might form a single gas bag, or may contain a number of internal gas-filled cells. The internal pressure of the lifting gas and air-filled ballonet bags maintained the shape of the airship's fabric skin.

There were footsteps coming along the corridor, and Illya ducked into a small utility closet that had fluted door. This allowed him to see who was going past...more birds, he silently cursed to himself.

“We got him! The THRUSH Council will treat us like royalty for capturing Alexander Waverly,” one of them said.

“What about Solo and Kuryakin? If we bring them in alive...well, we’ll have all we need to know about UNCLE.”

“Solo’s wounded, but he’s alive. The gondola is being searched now for that pain in the ass, Kuryakin.”

Illya was stuck where he was and knew eventually they’d find him. He looked upwards and spotted a vent in the top of the closet. Pulling his throwing knife from the back inside of jacket, he reached up and pushed against hit. Apparently one side of it was hinged, and raised quite easily.  

Dead lifting himself up, he found himself inside the interior of the envelope, and just above his head was a metal gantry that appeared to run the length of the interior of the blimp.

After replacing the vent cover, Illya climbed a small ladder up to the gantry, and moved quickly along it, heading towards where he estimated the rear of the gondola to be.

After finding another vent in the ceiling of the passenger section, it gave him just enough of a view to see there was but one armed goon standing guard, blocking the corridor to the front of the gondola.

To have gotten on the Zeppelin, they must have been hidden along the gantry, and lowered themselves down, back in the passenger area then came forward to the cockpit.

He slowly cocked his Walther, luckily it was loaded with sleep darts, and not live rounds in case his aim were bad….which it usually wasn’t, but in this case who wanted to take such a chance.  He wasn’t sure how many holes the blimp’s skin could tolerate.

He knew Napoleon had sleep darts loaded in his magazine as well.

“Odin, dva, tri,” he counted silently in Russian before crashing down through the vent. His aim was true as he brought down the guard with one shot.

“I was wondering where you were Mr. Kuryakin,” Waverly smiled. He was cradling Solo in his arms, pressing a white towel to his agent’s shoulder wound.

“About time tovarisch,” Napoleon mumbled.

Illya shot him a dirty look, but said nothing. He went straight to a bench lining the wall and tossing aside the cushion, he lifted up the seat he drew out several parachutes.

“Sir are you up to jumping?” He looked to Waverly.

“Young man, I have parachuted more in my lifetime than you and Mr. Solo combined.”

That made the Russian smile. He handed a parachutes to the steward and Mr. Hall, Waverly and Solo. This was their only means of escape, given they were quite outnumbered and outgunned.   A fire fight was the last thing he could risk with Waverly on board.

  
“I don’t know how to use one of these!” Armand’s voice was filled with fear as he held onto the parachute.

“Then I guess you better learn, and quickly.” Illya strapped him in. “ Count to ten and then pull this. When you land on the ground, try to roll.”

Waverly helped Solo into his parachute, along with the steward, then finally himself.

Illya smashed one of the windows, and though there was a little suction, it was nothing unmanageable, they weren’t at a high enough altitude.

One by one by one he helped them through the windows, leaving Solo for last.

“What about you?” Napoleon rasped.

“The the pilot and copilot are still in need of assistance.”

“Here, take these, “Solo pulled off his cufflinks. “Swivel the toggles twice and then toss them, they’re smoke bombs

”Thank you. Happy landing my friend,” Illya winked.”I will see you on the ground.

Just then there was a thunderclap. That’s when both men let out a curse.   

“Chyort!” Illya cursed out loud.

“Shit is right tovarisch. Work fast and be careful.”

“That is the plan.” He gave Napoleon a shove out the window.

 

Illya gathered up the THRUSH rifle, heading back to the cockpit. He ran into a pair of goons in the corridor, and got them with his sleep darts.  That left six more shots, more than enough as long as he didn’t miss, and he planned on not doing so.

The thunderstorm had arrived in full force as dark clouds gathered around them, more lightning flashes slashed across the sky as a deluge of rain came down.

The smoke bomb was unnecessary as Illya dispatched the only Thrushie still in the cockpit. Moments later he heard a shot, and felt a searing pain in his side. He’d been hit from behind but still managed to turn and get off two more sleep darts, bringing down another pair of birds.  That meant one was left somewhere on the Zeppelin. 

No time to think about that. He ordered the pilot and copilot to abandon ship, and pointed to the parachutes hanging on the side wall.

“But we can land it,” the pilot insisted.

“Not in this storm, and not with one of _them_ still prowling around.  I will steer the airship out towards the water,” Illya barked at them, flashing them with one of his cold blue-eye stares. He couldn’t let the airship come down over a populated area.

When being that forceful the Russian could be downright frightening, and the two men complied. They unlocked and opened the door to the cockpit and prepared to jump.

“What about you?” The pilot called out.

“I will manage, now go!” Illya gave the man a shove.

He took hold of the wheel began working the rudder system, just like a boat.  Though he was prone to seasickness, he still knew  how to pilot watercraft and this was basically the same.

As he guided it out over Jamaica Bay, he could feel himself becoming weaker. Illya reached back to where he’d been shot; he looked at his hand covered in blood, and thought he just might not survive this.

 _“Kuryakin!”_ The remaining Thrushie shouted as he charged the Russian.

They grappled together, falling to the floor as their fists flew.

There was a loud crack of thunder and the airship shuddered, it had been hit by lightning. It was going down and fast.

 

Illya, now on top of his adversary gave one last massive punch, knocking out the man.

Pulling himself to his feet, he grabbed onto the wheel to steady himself.  The airship was plummeting towards the water and it was too late to use a parachute.

Illya was right...he was going to die. He stared out, resigning himself as the water grew closer…

  


Kuryakin woke in a nice dry hospital bed, seeing his partner sitting in a chair beside him; Napoleon’s right arm in a sling.

“Hi there,”Solo smiled.

“Hi yourself.”

“Pretty smart of you to steer that thing out over the water, but jumping out at the last minute before it hit was cutting things a bit too close, don’t you think tovarisch?”

“The situation became a bit complicated after you left. I had intended to use a parachute as well but the thunderstorm caused a change of plans.  What of the THRUSH agents?”

“All rescued, luckily there was a Coast Guard cutter in the vicinity and saw the airship come down.  The gondola actually floated long enough for them to get everyone out.  The goons are safely in custody and sang like canaries.  It seems our Mr. Hall let them know about Mr. Waverly’s invitation to ride in the Zeppelin. So all’s well that ends well.”

“Do you think Mr. Waverly will still be interested in the inflatable plane after this debacle?” Illya asked.

“Don’t see why not, though I’m not exactly thrilled about the idea of using one."

“Napoleon, at the moment neither am I. Now what is for lunch; I’m starved.”

Solo chuckled. That was a sure sign his partner was going to be fine. “How about a pastrami on rye? I ordered one for you from Katz’s deli. “

“And how did you know I would awaken just now.”

“Call it intuition chum,” Solo winked.

“Thank you Napoleon...but only one sandwich?”

“Tsk.”


End file.
